Un Amor De Nueva York
by AniiUchiha55
Summary: -Spanish- Sakura es la típica hija de ricos, con dinero, guapa y la consentida, ella quiere hacer parte de un musical muy importante pero para eso debe dejar su ciudad e ir a Nueva York con su inseparable perro Akamaru, pero si no le demuestra a su padre que ella se puede valer por si sola, deberá volver y hacer lo que ella más teme...TRABAJAR!


**Hola chicos, ya sé que estarán pensando –pero que le pasa, como se pone a crear otro fic si dijo que no tenía tiempo y no ha acabado el de La Nueva Misión?!- perdónenme la vida lo siento, pero la idea que se me ocurrió para mí fue simplemente deslumbrante y no podía esperar más dentro de mi cabecita tan llena de ideas así que lo voy escribiendo pero tened en cuenta que este se tardara más en actualizar, deseo con todo mi ser que les guste tanto como a mi**

 **Un Amor De Nueva York**

 **Cap 1**

 _ **Sakura es la típica hija de ricos, con dinero, guapa y la consentida, ella quiere hacer parte de un musical muy importante pero para eso debe dejar su ciudad e ir a Nueva York con su inseparable perro Akamaru, pero si no le demuestra a su padre que ella se puede valer por si sola, deberá volver y hacer lo que ella más teme...TRABAJAR!**_

Sakura era hija del dueño de la empresa Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, -casado con Mebuki Haruno, madre de Sakura- era un hombre de cabello rosa-grisáceo, ojos azules claros y piel blanca, era un hombre amable pero desconfiado, y desconfiaba mucho de su hija, tenía una cadena de importantes hoteles, tiendas, restaurantes y apartamentos en todo Japón, mejor dicho, todo el país comiendo de su mano y lo sabía, pero la que más lo sabía era su hija, Sakura Haruno, una niña de 17 años de edad, la niña consentida, era una chica muy bonita, piel blanca y perfecta, pelo corto hasta los hombros de un inusual color rosa, unos ojos matadores de un intenso color verde, labios finos, una linda figura y cuerpo delgado, su color favorito el rosado y su pasatiempo, actuar, cantar, bailar y admirar su perfecta vida. Sakura tenía un perrito llamado Akamaru, era un poco grande, peludito y esponjoso, de color blanco, a excepción de las orejas, la nariz y el perfil de la boca que es de color café, eran unos amigos inseparables y Sakura lo adoraba y mimaba tanto como una madre adora a su hijo o como ella adoraba los lujos, y si me permiten decirlo, eso es mucho pero mucho.

Un lindo día Sakura estaba sentada en su cama con dosel rosa, viendo su móvil las últimas noticias de Facebook y vio una, una audición para el excelente, grandioso y súper esperado musical de brodwey, ''La Chica y Su Fiel Amigo'' que tenía las audiciones en Nueva York, y no lo podía creer, eso le venía como anillo al dedo, a ella le gustaba actuar y cantar, tenía a un fiel amigo –Akamaru- y poseía el talento y más, además también actuaria, la famosa estrella de cine e ídola de Sakura, Karin Uzumaki, una chica talentosa, bonita, famosa y adinerada, que ha representado de estupenda manera todos y cada uno de los más de 40 papeles que ha hecho en la industria del cine, fue a donde sus padres corriendo y les explico la oportunidad que era para ella ir a Nueva York, que tenía que ir, que no se lo podía perder pero su padre la freno

Y donde piensas vivir?

Papa, por favor, no es muy obvio?! En un pent-house, tú lo pagaras, ¿no?

Hija, no creo que seas suficientemente responsable para ir a Nueva York sola

Claro que sí, nada saldrá mal, papa

No, no te dejare ir

Pero papa! Es mi sueño

Mebuki, la madre de Sakura hablo

Amor, es nuestra hija, hay que confiar en ella, tengo una amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, que tiene un hijo que estudia en la nacional de arte en fotografía, en Nueva York, lo conozco y es un buen muchacho, puede ir y ver que Sakura este bien de vez en cuando –ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura-¿no crees, amor?

Si mama es una estupenda idea, papa ¿me dejaras ir?

Bueno pero hagamos un trato

La madre de Sakura se levantó y dijo: llamare a Mikoto, mejor los dejare solos y diciendo esto se fue.

Cual papa?

Pagare el pent-house y tienes un mes, para ir y conseguir ese papel, demostrarme que puedes mantenerte, pero si no, entonces vendrás aquí y trabajaras como mucama en unos de mis hoteles

Trabajar? como mucama? Papa estas confundido…claro que no

Lo harás o no hay trato y no vas a ningún lado

Pero…

No hay peros que valgan, ahora hija, cuál es tu decisión?

Está bien papa, lo hare, iré y te demostrare lo contrario

Trato hecho

E hija y padre se dieron la mano.

Mebuki volvió y dijo

El chico que te ayudara se llama Sasuke

Sasuke? –respondió dudosa Sakura

Si, Sasuke Uchiha

 **Bueno chicos, díganme si les gusta la idea, a mí me fascino, los invito si no han leído mi FanFic La Nueva Misión, es un sasusaku, espero que este les esté gustando mucho y díganme ideas o cosas que crean que debería incluir, ya que me gusta hacerlos participes de mis historias y como estoy empezando me gustaría que me dieran consejos o cosas por el estilo… los amo y gracias por leer este fic, hasta luego y Sayonara**


End file.
